


Regina di ghiaccio e re di fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hans ed Elsa, uniti dal dolore provocato dall'avere dei poteri, desiderosi di vendetta per ottenere il posto da sovrani che pensano gli sia dovuto.





	Regina di ghiaccio e re di fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> CLASSICI DISNEY - FROZEN Elsa/Hans fire!Hans - "Mia regina."

Regina di ghiaccio e re di fuoco

 

Elsa appoggiò la mano sul vetro dello specchio e socchiuse gli occhi, piegando in avanti il capo.

“Ho passato tutta la vita a celare e dominare i miei poteri” sussurrò. Si sganciò il mantello che portava sulle spalle e si guardò allo specchio. “Mio padre mi trattava come se fossi una strega. Insieme a mia madre hanno cercato di portarmi via mia sorella e così sono periti tutti in mare” gemette. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“I miei tredici fratelli mi deridevano, mi davano del mostro. Io sognavo un regno e del potere per poter cancellare l’irrisione dai loro volti” disse Hans. Le adagiò la corona d’oro sul capo e le sfilò i guanti, le loro figure si riflettevano nel vetro.

“Io non volevo che il mio cuore divenisse di ghiaccio, ma non permetterò a dei plebei terrorizzati di togliermi il posto che mi spetta di diritto” disse gelida.

Hans s’inginocchio ai suoi piedi e le sfilò le scarpe.

“Il vostro dono è stupendo, non deve essere nascosto” disse. Le prese una mano nella propria. “E non temiate mai di farmi del male, noi ci completiamo” sussurrò. Degli spuntoni vermigli si alzarono aguzzi dal pavimento del castello, ricoperto di ghiaccio, dove era raffigurato un grande fiocco di neve.

Hans utilizzò l’altra mano per lanciare una fiammata, che sprizzava scintille aranciate. I suoi poteri del fuoco tramutarono in gocce d’acqua il ghiaccio, facendo fiorire dei fiorellini di nevischio.

Hans le sollevò una gamba e le sfilò delicatamente una calza, accarezzandole la pelle nivea. La leccò delicatamente inumidendola di saliva.

“Voi mi comprendete appieno. I miei dolori si riflettono nelle vostre pene” sussurrò Elsa.

Hans le sfilò anche l’altra calza e giocherellò con la sua gonna azzurra, aiutandola a sfilarsela.

“Desidero solo vedervi regina” mormorò.

“Voi sarete il mio re?” chiese Elsa, con voce tremante.

“E insieme vostro servo. Fianco a fianco, forgeremo un nuovo mondo di ghiaccio e fuoco” rispose Hans. Si slacciò la casacca e gettò a terra la casacca candida, sfilandosi le scarpe di pelle lucida.

“Per questa notte, farmi ardere di passione. Scoprirai che il ghiaccio non brucia di meno delle tue fiamme, se lo desidera” rispose Elsa, sfilandosi l’intimo di pizzo.

Hans si stese e la vide accomodarsi su di lui.

“Non fuggirete più?” chiese.

“No. Mi hanno portato via l’infanzia e l’affetto di mia sorella. Domani il mio esercito di giganti di ghiaccio marcerà su Arendelle” giurò Elsa. Iniziò a prepararsi da sola, facendosi sfuggire un basso gemito.

Hans prese la delicata mano di lei nella propria, sentendola gelida e l’aiutò a prepararsi.

“E i miei demoni di fuoco saranno al loro fianco” promise. Le fece sfilare le dita sottili da dentro di sé, mentre con l’altra mano si era accarezzato l’eccitazione e la fece sua.

Elsa gemette di piacere, il vento spalancò le finestre facendo entrare dei fiocchi di neve che vorticarono tutt’intorno.

Hans ansimava, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate. Si lasciò andare a gemiti rochi, caldi e prolungati, che coprivano i mugolii bassi e secchi di Elsa.

Le afferrò le gambe, mentre Elsa dava degli spintoni con forza, dimenando il bacino, aiutandolo a prenderla sempre più a fondo.

Uno dei giganti di ghiaccio fuori dalla finestra fece un ruggito ce fece tremare le pareti del castello, dal tetto si staccarono dei cumuli di neve che precipitarono. Tutti i camini del palazzo si accesero e al loro interno iniziarono a crepitare delle fiamme, mentre l’eccitazione di Hans raggiungeva l’apice.

Lo strato di ghiaccio sullo specchio, a sua volta riflettente, fu appannato dal vapore.

Lapilli di fuoco e getti d’acqua, che si ghiacciavano in forme grottesche, si alzarono dal pavimento, mentre sia Elsa che Hans raggiungevano l’orgasmo.

Lo sperma di Hans colò sul pavimento e fece bollire il ghiaccio, che si trasformò in getti di vapore caldo.

Elsa ansimò e Hans tossì, mentre scivolava fuori da lei, se la strinse al petto.

“Vi adoro, mia regina” esalò il principe. Elsa piegò le labbra in un ghigno sbilenco.

“Mio re” mugolò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgoaNuLfZhs.


End file.
